


Handful

by hullosweetpea



Series: Writing Prompt Wednesday [17]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Confusion, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day Bitty goes on the subway and every day he watches the guy with the blue eyes, until he bumps into him that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handful

**Author's Note:**

> Another Check Please! (by the amazing Ngozi) story from Writing Prompt Wednesday, hosted by UnforthThis week's prompt was one I suggested, transportation: 
> 
> Every day, I get on the subway. Every day, you get on the next stop. At first, we just made eyes at each other, but as crowded as the train is every morning it wasn’t difficult for me to ensure that we ended up smashed together, and then you seemed to angle for it too, then I accidentally brushed your ass, and the next day you (probably not accidentally?) felt me up and I oughta be ashamed of how stinkin’ hot this is and how much I look forward to seeing you again.

Handful

 

Day 1

 

Bitty didn't like taking the subway. It was crowded, loud, and overall an uncomfortable experience. Generally, it wasn't his favorite part of his day. The subway slowed to a stop and the doors opened. People rushed in and out and soon the doors were closing and it was taking off again. He gripped the pole and let his gaze roam around the inside of the car. There were people in suits, students with ear buds hanging from their hoodies or headphones slung on their necks, distressed interns, and a scattering of people who weren’t quite on board with the oncoming spring judging from their layers of coats, scarves and gloves. Standing two people away was a man with the most interesting eyes Bitty had ever seen. They were slanty? No, more like droopy. And blue. A pleasant shade of blue. The subway ride wasn’t nearly as long as it should be and Bitty stepped off the subway, Blue Eyes still inside.

 

Day 5

 

At first, Bitty wasn’t sure that Blue Eyes was going to be a regular. People have various reasons to take the subway and that doesn’t mean they’re going to do it every day. But apparently Blue Eyes was and Bitty was not going to complain about it.

 

Day 17

 

For a steady two weeks the best part about Bitty’s morning was when Blue Eyes stepped on. Sure most days he didn’t exactly have a smile on his face, but who really did in the mornings? Especially people who are taking public transportation. Ew. But there he was. Today the subway was packed a bit tighter than usual and someone jostled him as they passed. Bitty gripped the pole and was relieved not to hit anyone else in the process. Blue Eyes did turn his head in his direction at that moment and smiled. Bitty wasn’t sure if that was for him or if Blue Eyes.

 

Day 23

 

Bitty: I’m serious. It’s a privilege to see that face every day.

 

Lardo: Then go talk to him

 

Bitty: !!!!!! I can’t do that.

 

Lardo: If it wasn’t so stalkerish I’d have you take a picture of him so I could judge.

 

Bitty >.< LARDO!

 

Lardo: If he’s as hot as you claim you need to just take the chance.

 

Bitty: We are on a SUBWAY!

 

Lardo: I’m just saying

 

Lardo: Just say hi

 

The doors to the subway opened and Blue Eyes stepped on. He searched through the crowd and he stopped at Bitty. He grinned before finding a spot to stand.

 

Bitty: HE SMILED AT ME :))))))

 

Bitty: He’s done that almost every day since that time I almost fell.

 

Bitty: Dear sweet Lord I can’t take this

 

Lardo: He’s into you or at least not against the idea of it. Take a chance.

 

Bitty pocketed his phone and took a deep breath. He could do this. He could totally do this. The subway stopped and he maneuvered towards Blue Eyes, but a frantic dad with his three kids stormed through and pushed him along with them. Bitty caught a glimpse of Blue Eyes before he left and noticed he wore a frown.

 

Day 26

 

Bitty was tired. With a yawn he tried to keep himself upright and not leaning on anyone else in the general vicinity. When the doors to the next stop opened he didn't even try to catch a glimpse of Blue Eyes. He didn't need that kind of oh-my-god-should-I-talk-to-him stress that morning. He flicked through his Twitter feed on his phone, but was getting nowhere and closed the app. Late nights make not an early morning. The subway stopped and Bitty was not prepared for the jolt and stumbled forward, hands out to prepare for a fall, into the back of Blue Eyes. He ducked his head and sped out of the subway as fast as possible. No, no, no, no. Ugh, it was so awkward. He emerged on the street and merged into the throngs of people. Maybe he could always apologize tomorrow. At least he hadn't spilt coffee on him. It could have been a whole lot worse. Besides, it hadn't been that bad. Blue Eyes was pretty solid and had barely nudged at all. And that butt had been mighty fine. Bitty froze. Yes, it had been a fantastic ass, but he realized why he knew it was such a fantastic ass. Not because he saw it, because good Lord songs have probably been written about it. He had touched it. Totally-accidental-swear-to-god-didn’t-mean-to, but he had. Just a brush over pass when he had been trying by not to fall spectacularly on his face. He groaned and buried his hands in his face.

 

-o-O-o-

 

Bitty tapped the top of his coffee cup. “I swear Lardo I never meant for this to happen.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “So, you still haven’t talked to him?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then talk to him! Talking to him can’t be worse than this, right?”

 

“Well, maybe. If he doesn’t bring it up I’m going to blurt it out or something equally embarrassing. But if I do, will that make me creepy? Maybe I should just make an apology pie.”

 

Lardo grabbed Bitty’s hand. “Hey, it’ll be okay. You’re stressing over nothing; I bet he didn’t even notice.”

 

He lifted his head. “You’re right. If something is going to happen, it’s going to happen.”

 

She smiled. “Exactly. But pie would still be great. I haven’t had your maple crusted apple pie in forever.”

 

Day 27

 

He could do this. All Bitty had to do was just go over to him and talk. The doors opened and he craned his neck to look for Blue Eyes. He almost missed him, but there he was, rushing to make it to the door in time. He barreled into Bitty’s side and the doors shut. He stared at him and his face turned pink. “Sorry. I am so sorry.” The subway jolted forward and he knocked into Bitty again. Bitty squeaked when his large hand gripped his butt and- _Jesus_ it should not be making him this hot. This time Blue Eyes’ face exploded crimson and his lips flapped uselessly. “I am _so_ sorry.”

 

“I’m, I’m alright. No harm done.” Bitty rubbed the back of his neck. “And if anything I should apologize for yesterday.”

 

Blue Eyes shook his head. “No, you don’t have to. Actually, I wasn’t even sure if it happened.”

 

“Oh, so you noticed.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I swear it wasn’t on purpose.”

 

“Well, I’ve seen you for quite a while now, but I haven’t gotten the chance to talk to you.” Blue Eyes shoved a hand in the pocket of his hoodie. “I almost followed you out yesterday to say something, but I didn’t want to seem like a creep.”

 

Bitty laughed. “I thought _I_ was the one being the creep.” He shook his head and held out his hand. “We should probably start over. My name is Eric, but everyone calls me Bitty.”

 

“Jack. Nice to meet you Bitty.”

 

Day 71

 

Lardo grinned. “So is this Mr. Blue Eyes and Great Ass?”

 

Bitty groaned. “Lardo.”

 

She smiled. “Just kidding. Nice to meet you.”

 

“You as well.” Jack smiled. “Bitty has said great things about you.”

  
Lardo rested her head on her hand. “I hope so. Now tell me, how was this whole thing from your side? I’m just dying to know what you thought of him.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more of my WPW stories you can find me as hullosweetpea on Tumblr.


End file.
